With Arms Wide Open
by Charbonne
Summary: Ken and Yolei have gotten married and are having something new added to their lives.


Okay, this sucks! I have had many ideas for fic stories and I have only written down seven paragraphs to the next Digital Powers.  
  
Ken: It's better than the three sentences that you had for the longest.  
  
Izzy: And besides, having the X-men digidestined... *Is suddenly muffled by Charbonne*  
  
Ken: meet up with the digidestined that are under Creed's control... *is suddenly knocked out by Charbonne's ever-present steel chair*  
  
Izzy: Ok, that was cheap Danny.  
  
Me: Did you pick that up from Ken?  
  
Izzy: I just remembered... I have an appointment with my dentist. *Runs*  
  
Me: Oh, well, this is another songfic to Candle in the Night. I hope everyone likes it...  
  
Ye olde disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
  
With Arms Wide Open  
  
  
  
Ken drove his car to the hospital. He hoped he wasn't too late. He wanted to be there for Yolie... and for the new child in his life.  
  
He remembered when he first heard the news of Yolie being pregnant. It was a month after Sora and Tai's wedding. He remembered that day. He had realized then that he had to change his life, if not for himself then for Yolie and the baby.  
  
Well I just heard  
The news today  
It seems my life  
Is gonna change,  
  
He had proposed to her that day, and he remembered Yolie's squeal of joy. Heck, having Yolie hug him was better than taking over the Digital World anyday.  
  
He then remembered the wedding. Yolie had walked up to the altar, her father escorting her. When her father passed Yolie's hand to Ken, he had announced that Yolie and him were the luckiest people on Earth.  
  
He remembered looking into her brown eyes and announced his love to her. She had grasped his hand tighter, and, tears sliding down her own face, proclaimed her love for him. They had kissed then, and by that time Ken was crying as well, joy lighting up his whole face.  
  
I close my eyes  
Begin to pray  
Then tears of joy  
Stream down my face,  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
  
Ken ran into the emergency room, stopping only to ask where Yolie was. He couldn't let her face this alone. He wanted to be there when the baby was born. He had made that promise to Yolie, and he'd be damned if he couldn't keep it.  
  
He entered the delivery room. Yolie was there, and he knew the baby was probably going to be born within the next few minutes. He gripped Yolie's hand, even though he knew he wouldn't have it by the time this was over. Yolie smiled at him, her forehead beaded with sweat. Just a few more minutes, he thought.  
  
Well I don't know  
If I'm ready  
To be the man  
I have to be,  
  
I take a breath  
I take you by my side  
Withstanding all  
We create in life,  
  
Yolie screamed and pushed with all her might. Even though it hurt like hell, Ken wouldn't let go of her hand. Then the piercing cry of a baby interrupted the moment. Yloie and Ken both looked relieved, smiles on both their faces.  
  
"It's a boy, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji." The doctor smiled at the two of them. "What are you going to call him?"  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Wide open  
  
"Kotaru," the happy couple announced, "Kotaru Ichijouji."  
  
The doctor nodded. He wrote down the name, date and time of birth, and Kotaru's birth weight. He then handed the boy to Yolie. She looked at his dark hair and his midnight blue eyes. Kotaru then fell asleep and Yolie handed the baby to Ken, exaustion taking its toll.  
  
Ken held his son close. He hoped his son wouldn't make the same mistakes he had made. Ken had made a mess of his own life when he was younger, and he had a hard time fixing them. Now he hoped his son would be the type of person Ken couldn't be when he was younger, himself.  
  
If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands,  
  
If he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open,  
  
Ken laid his son in his crib. Yolie stood in the doorway, watching. She walked in and kissed her son's forehead. She then threaded her arm through Ken's and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"You sure we're doing the right thing?" Ken asked. "I mean, I know nothing about babies."  
  
"We'll learn." Yolie said, and Ken drew her closefor a long kiss.  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
  
With arms wide open.  
  
***************************************  
  
Okay, I know that sounded corny, non? And I love this song by Creed.   
  
Ken: And you just had to make me marry Yolie.  
  
Me: Well, it was a good fic idea. Well, anyways, I'll get back to slaving over the next part to Digital Powers! Sayonara!!!!  
  
-Charbonne 


End file.
